Cowboy Bebop: Blue
by Green Hornet
Summary: Following the events of "Cowboy Bebop", Jet Black takes in a young orphan and teaches him to take on the Solar System's most wanted.
1. Session 1: Future Blues

Once upon a time, in New York City in 1941... at this club open to all comers to play, night after night, at a club named "Minston's Play House" in Harlem, they play jazz sessions competing with each other. Young jazzmen with a new sense are gathering. At last they created a new genre itself. They are sick and tired of the conventional fixed style jazz. They're eager to play jazz more freely as they wish then... in 2071 in the universe... The bounty hunters, who are gathering in the spaceship "BEBOP", will play freely without fear of risky things. They must create new dreams and films by breaking traditional styles. The work, which becomes a new genre itself, will be called... COWBOY BEBOP!

Cowboy Bebop: Blue

Session #1: Future Blues 

Jet stood in the Mars General Hospital Morgue looking down at the body of his fallen partner and friend, Spike. The mortician, a mousy, pale, bald man in glasses, stood back and kept quite in Jet's moment of silence. Jet scratched his beard and sighed before he turned away. He has visited morgues before. He's identified bodies. Friends. Colleagues. Enemies. But now it felt as if he were there for a brother. He just couldn't bear to look at the body any longer.

"Cover him back up"

"You sure Mr. Black?"

"Yes."

Jet watched over his shoulder at Spike. Lying on the table, pale as Callisto's snow, and lifeless eyes staring to the ceiling. Jet caught the mortician's arm, telling him to wait. Jet stepped close to the table and he closed Spike's left eye, then the right. Now Spike can get some sleep.

On Earth Ed cheerfully danced down the street with Ein bouncing around her. Ed stopped at an electronics store with several televisions in the window, they all showed the same thing, coverage from the Red Dragon Syndicate Massacre. Ed stared at the screen as they showed Spike's photo and told of his death and the details of the incident on Mars. Ed felt her legs give way, she fell to her knees. The girl tried her best to hold back the tears, but they flowed. Ein crawled into Ed's laps and whimpered as he licked the tears from her cheeks.

Spike was buried on Mars in his hometown next to Julia. A small service was held followed by a wake at Spike's favorite bar. V.T. Telpsicorei, Stella Bonnaro, Electra Ovilo, Bob, Fatty River, and Antonio, Carlos, and Jobim attended. Faye and Ein did not.

Jet returned to the Bebop and found Faye, sitting on the couch with a cigarette between her lips and her mascara smudged. Jet sat on the couch with her and lit up a cigarette and smoked for a while, it was so quite. Neither of them said a word. The worst uncomfortable silence. Jet put out the cigarette in an empty beer can and walked to Spike's room. He pushed the door open and stood in the doorway for a moment.

"It's funny. For as long as Spike had been here I've never been in here"

Jet entered and looked around at the dark room, he flipped he light switch and saw a pigsty. Jet looked up and smirked at a wall scroll of Bruce Lee in a Jeet Kun Do fighting stance. Jet stood there and thought about emptying the room or not, cleaning it or not, after about 10 minutes of deep thought he decided to leave it. Jet picked up a small, black, hard-plastic case sticking out of Spike's closet and opened it revealing a brass trumpet that was broken in two.

"He wasn't very good at this. I bet him he couldn't be a jazz musician. One day he couldn't get a note right, he got so mad he destroyed this thing and ended up cleaning the entire ship in a polka-dot dress."

Jet closed up the case and sat it back in the closet. He sat on the bed, sighed, and noticed a small, white, envelope on the bed, signed 'For Jet'. Jet tore the envelope open and red the three-page letter inside. It told of Julia's death and how Spike felt he had nothing else to live for , how he had a score to settle with Vicious, and how he felt he wasn't coming back. The last page had another page stapled to it. The final page was a last request from Spike to Jet.

-Jet, if you're reading this you know Julia, Vicious, and Myself are dead. You weren't only my partner, but my best friend and I'm sorry things didn't turn out like I hoped. There is one last thing I'm asking you to do for me. I never told you this, but I have a son. He was born after I left the syndicate. They took him from Julia. Shin got him away and placed him in an Orphanage. Fatherhood was never in my nature and I know Julia would agree he would've had a better life not knowing his parents. His name is Axle; he's at Saint Michael's Orphanage on Mars. Find him for me, take him under your wing, and raise him as if he was your son. Do this for me Jet and I'll put in a good word for you in the afterlife. Thank you and goodbye old friend, till we meet again. Spike-

A tear rolled down Jet's cheek, he wiped it away and walked out of the room. Jet left the ship, since he was already on mars he decided to go find the Orphanage where Axle was supposed to be. After little investigating Jet stood on the Orphanage's doorstep.

"For you Spike."

Jet entered the building and went to the main office were a woman was sitting behind a desk filling out some paperwork; he cleared his throat and got her attention.

"Oh hello!Can I-um-help you?"

"Uh,yes., Hello, I'm Jet Black"

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Ms. Wells, what can I do for you Mr. Black?"

"I came here looking for a young boy. A boy named Axle."

"Axle? Might I ask why?"

"His father was a close friend of mine and he recently passed and I promised him I would come for him. A last request."

"Oh I see...Axle's been with us since he were an infant. We've never known him to have any family. I myself found him on our doorstep in a little basket. It would be against my principles to allow you to seem him with knowing about his parents and their reasoning for abandoning such a sweet child."

"I completely understand."

Jet took a seat across from Ms. Wells

"Spike...Spike was a good man. Rough around the edges, but a good man. Axle's parents had a unsavory past and were part of a world the never wanted their son to know. I never knew the boy's mother, but I know she and Spike weren't cut out for parenthood. The both knew that and I hope you can understand that, Ms. Wells."

Ms. Wells picked up a purple, ceramic, mug and took a sip of coffee. She set it down and stood from her seat.

"Follow me, Mr. Black."

Jet followed Ms. Wells out into the yard. A group of boys played basketball. A group of girls jumped rope and talked.. Jet looked around the yard and noticed a young, shaggy, green-haired, boy sitting alone on the grass, doodling in a notebook.

Ms. Wells placed her hand on Jet's shoulder and gave him a small push forward.

"That's him."

Jet walked over to the boy and knelt in front of him. Axle looked up from his pad timidly to the older gentleman with his cool, blue, eyes.

"You look a lot like your old man."

"You...You knew my father?"

"I sure did. Come with me and I'll tell you all about him."

Next Time on Cowboy Bebop: Blue.

You're laid back and like life the way it is. So it isn't the best, who cares? You're still willing to make the most out of it in your own original way. All in all you're pretty unattached and to you it makes it all the better.

Session #2 Diggin


	2. Session 2: Diggin

Cowboy Bebop: Blue

Session #2: Diggin 

The Bebop docked on the river. The waves of the water rolling and crashing against the siding of the ship. The Hammerhead descends from the silent, night, sky and lands on deck before rolling into the hangar. Jet cut off the engine and opened the cockpit. Axle clung to the bounty hunter's back and slept peacefully. Drool running from the corner of his mouth and down Jet's back. Jet secured the child's arms around his neck and climb from the ship, picking up a duffel bag containing Axle's belongings. Jet slowly entered the living room of the Bebop being careful not to wake the boy.

Faye lounged on the sofa . A lit cigarette between her fingers, staring blankly at the television on the weather channel. She took a drag and tapped the ashes off onto the floor behind the couch. She turned her attention to Jet standing in the doorway watching her. He sighed at the sight of the proud woman wallowing in her sorrow and walked away. Carrying Axle down the hall and turned into his bedroom. Jet laid Axle on his bed and sat the duffel bag on the floor. Jet watched Spike's son sleep and asked himself one question. "Is Axle afraid of the dark?" He reached and clicked on an old lamp at bedside. He watched the youngster sleep and snore lightly for a moment. Imagining that's how Spike must have looked at six-years-old before exiting the room.

Jet reentered the living room lighting up a cigarette of his own. He approached a window and looked out on the city of Mars Mullo, exhaling smoke through his nose. Faye sat up on the couch and lit up another cigarette. Taking a drag on it.

"Who's the kid? You're not going to make it a habit to take in strays are you?"

Jet doesn't respond. He just keeps looking out over the river through the smoke rising from the cigarette.

"He's not another kooky computer hacker, is he?"

Jet turned away from the window and went and took a seat on the couch beside Faye, digging out his cigarette in the dirt of a bonsai that sat on the rusting, aluminum, coffee table. He picked up a bottle of whiskey Faye had sitting on the table and took a long swing. Jet slammed the bottle back down with a cough as the liquor burned so good in his chest. Faye picked the bottle back up and took a sip.

"What the hell am I doing...Have you ever taken a leap of faith, Faye?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever just done something for someone you were just so unsure of and afterward you just pray you've done the right thing?"

"My entire life is a leap of faith. I take chances for people and I get burned. I try to keep my leaps at a minimum and with caution."

"I wish I could do that. I always try to be as cautious as I can...as smart as I can, but I always end up going out of my way for my comrades. My loyalty shall be the end of me."

"Are you talking about the kid? Who is he, Jet?"

"His name is Axle. He's Spike's boy."

Faye's jaw dropped. Her cigarette fell from her lips and the whiskey bottle slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor. Jet glanced over at the woman, still flabbergasted by Jet's statement.

"You owe me some whiskey."

"When you say his 'boy', you mean like...his son?"

"Mmhmm...", Jet grunted as he lit up another cigarette.

"Wow...I never knew that about Spike. I never would have guessed that about him, considering he always said he hated kids."

"There's a lot you never knew about Spike. There's a lot I didn't know about Spike. I could count on him not to shoot me in the back and that was always good enough for me."

"What's he doing here? What are you going to do with him?"

"Hell if I know, Faye...It was Spike's last request to me. I can't deny him that."

"You were right, Jet."

"Huh?"

"Your loyalty will be the end of you."

Next Time on Cowboy Bebop: Blue...

You see life as what it is and you're proud of it. You know that plans don't turn out how you want them, but you're not going to blame life for it. You're resilient and full of life and always ready for what's next.

Session #3 Ask DNA


	3. Session 3: Ask DNA

Cowboy Bebop: Blue

Session #3: Ask DNA 

The boy awoke to darkness and the air conditioner blowing down on his head. Axle sat up in the bed and looked around the unfamiliar room for any indication of how long he'd been asleep. The clock on the wall blinked "12:00 PM", it was no help. He climbed off the bed and cautiously exited the room. The boy stood in the strange, dimly lit, hallway. The whole ship was quiet short of the hum of the engine and creaky pipes. Axle took a deep breath and timidly turned and moved down the hall. He squinted as he entered the sunlit living room, rubbing them so they could adjust quickly. He stepped up to the window and looked out to the passing scenery as the Bebop trekked down the river. Axle touched his hand to the thick, glass, warmed from the sun. He couldn't help but to smile, feel a sense of excitement. He was out of that orphanage and was actually going to see parts of the galaxy he had only heard about in stories.

The quiet of the ship and Axle's thoughts were suddenly disturbed by snoring coming from behind him.

He turned to find an attractive, violet-haired, woman, sprawled out on the couch, snoring loudly. Axle slowly and quietly started to make his way out of the room. The sound of broken glass crunching emanated from beneath the boy's sneaker. Faye sprung up in her seat, wiping away drool and smudged lipstick from her cheek with the back of her hand. She ran her fingers through her hair as she yawned, reaching for a cigarette. The woman sat back on the sofa and lit up the cigarette, taking a drag, before noticing the child nervously staring at her.

"You're that kid Jet was talking about. What was your name? Arnold?"

"Axle, Ma'am..."

"Lose the 'ma'am', kid. It's Faye. I'm not nearly old enough to be a 'ma'am'."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't mention it, kid."

Faye took another drag on her cigarette and laid back, crossing her legs, exhaling into the air, swaying her foot from side to side to a groove only she can seem to hear. Or maybe it's just her hangover.

"So, how old are you?"

"Six. Six-years-old."

"I don't remember a whole lot from when I was six."

Faye peeked from behind her thigh, the kid's jittery leg and shy demeanor amused her, but she understood. She remembered back to when she was reawaken to this world. Thrown into a new life, unsure if you should trust these strangers, not knowing where you are going, or even where you really came from. Faye sat up, shoving her cigarette into that same empty beer can, she turned to Axle with the most friendly smile she could muster.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"I hope you like eggs. For some reason we have a lot of eggs."

Jet awoke at his workbench to the sound of chatter and the smell of eggs cooking from the kitchen. He sat up scratching his scalp. He turned on the stool he sat on, picked his boots up from off the floor, and pulled them on. Jet exited the room, moving stiffly through the ship, curious about the commotion, wondering what was happening between Axle and Faye and how mean she could possibly be to the boy. The closer he got he heard something he had never heard from the brash woman, laughter. Jet stepped up by the doorway and peeked into the room. Axle sat at an old, card table, Faye stood by the stove scrambling eggs and making conversation with the six-year-old.

"And then I knocked Teddy Bomber out cold. I mean I really cleaned his clock. All the while your dad and Andy were climbing up the side of City Hall, they were so concerned about their stupid feud that they forgot they were chasing a bounty in the first place. So, Jet and I ended up with the reward and Spike ended up with dozens of cans of some crappy, canned, stew."

"Wow...Is that true?"

"You can bet your ass it is. Think you'd like to be a cowboy too?"

"A cowboy? Like Jesse James?"

"Well, definitely not like Andy."

Axle let out a giggle and a Faye's lips curled up into a genuine smile. "Well, good morning.", Jet said as he stepped into the room with a wave and a jolly smile on his face.

"Faye! Are you cooking? Or am I still dreaming?"

"Don't get used to it or you shall be greatly disappointed."

"You never disappoint me, Faye. I've come to know what to expect from you."

"Well then, you can expect no breakfast for you. It's all for me and Alex here."

"Axle.", The boy added.

"Right. So, why don't you go and trim your silly ferns."

"First of all, they're bonsais and they're not silly, it's an ancient art form. Secondly, I'd like to talk with Axle first. Would that be alright?"

Axle thought for a moment and glanced over at the eggs cooking on the stove top. He was quite hungry, but knew it would be disrespectful to turn down the man that took him in.

"Uh..OK"

Jet left the kitchen and Axle followed closely behind so not to get lost. Jet lead the boy to the hangar. It was cold, but a comfortable cold that the child rather liked.

Jet walked over to a large, structure, covered in a sheet. He grabbed a fistful of the fabric and and yanked it way unveiling the Swordfish II. Axle approached the machine and touched his hand against the cool, steel, savoring the sensation.

"Do you know what this is?"

"A Zipcraft?"

"Not quite. It's a MONO Racer. The Bebop is a MONO Boat, this is a MONO Racer."

"Wow..."

Jet opened the cockpit to the Swordfish and helped Axle climb inside. Axle looked over the instruments and controls, took the throttles in his hands, and smiled at the thought of being a great space adventurer someday and traveling the traverse in this very ship.

"It was your Dads. Someday it just may be yours."

Axle snapped out of his daydream and switched his focus to Jet.

"Really?"

"That's right. He had it a long time. He and that ship had seen a lot of places, all kinds of adventures."

"Jet?"

"Hmm?"

"What was my Dad like?"

"Spike was a hard man to understand. Very...laid back would be the word I'd use. Sarcastic, Headstrong and reckless. He was loyal though and a good friend, even though half the type you wanted to strangle him."

Jet couldn't help but to chuckle at that remark and Axle couldn't help but to smile.

"Jet?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you teach me to be a cowboy?"

Next Time on Cowboy Bebop: Blue...

You're fun and often bubbly, you're certainly the chipper one of the bunch and I bet you're pretty cool the be around. You're probably not fond of commitment, but you're curious and flirty personality is how you get the most of life.

Session #4 Cosmic Dare


End file.
